srirachafandomcom-20200214-history
Holden and Davids Excellent Adventure! (not a rip off of Bill and Ted)
David wakes up handcuffed to a bed, he looks around to see 2 rednecks and a huge box. "IMA MAKE HIM SQUEAL LIKE A CHICKEN!" the red neck says looking at the box. David thinks about his plan, then he unlocks the hand cuffs goes up to the red necks. pulls off one of their heads (spinal cord attactched) He then turns the other redneck around, and shoves the spinal cord up his *censord* . He then turns around to see what is in the box. It is Leo, laying there, with a blood pool beneath him He is dead and has multiple cuts, David then takes a a picture, and uploads it to the internet FOR TEH LOLZ. David walks out of the room wearing sunglasses while planting explosives everywhere and they are about to go off.. He quickly finds the exit to the building while hearing "commotion" from other rooms. After the explosive goes off, David goes to see what happened to the bodies... He gets it on video. He focuses the video camera on the 3 bodies.. Then walk outside the building again and flip the house off and it explodes... David proceeds to put the video on the internet. He then walks into a forest and punches a tree.... His hand is messed up He walks around the forest eventually walking strait into a dead-end area. "I'm so stupid" says David. He sits down in the forest, looking around. He then pulls a book outta no where and starts reading He finishes the book and throws it in the air, it comes down and hits his head. He then proceeds to stare at the book He then runs around the forest for no fucking reason, he finds a cave.. He goes into it He then stares... Not questioning it.. And walks out He saw Leo's dead body floating in the air with a knife Leo screams at David for getting his dead body on video and then he kills David. Then he goes into the cave and a huge crash is heard. Then Davids spooky skeleton rises from his body and goes into the cave. And he gets the jungle boogey and decides to dance. He then pulls out a gameboy and starts playing it, he gets so pissed that he throws it at Leo and Leo dies immdiately. He then wants a beard ot grow on his face, but his thinking is interrupted by a voice "HEY!!! THAT'S MY THING YOU FUCKER!!" He turns around ti see Holden with a braided Goatee that is super SWEG. He also has his bass guitar,brah. He then proceeds to shave Holden's Goatee when he's a fucking skeleton. Holden's Goatee regrows almost instantly. David then runs out of the cave, tears streaming form his face. Holden follows him and keeps screaming at him "You're a pussy." David then trips over the gameboy. David thought it was a glitch, and moved on. Holden catches up to David.. Holden picks up David and throws him onto Leo's dead gimp corpse. David just stare at Holden............ Holden picks him up and says. "You are kind of a pussy." David starts to cry and then he then disagrees. Holden stares at him and says "Ok thats fine." Isack then appears out of no where and he looks at leo's dead body and he says "I'd really like to pund that ass!" He then revives Leo and then he sees us and he wants to talk to us but we say "You're a faggot" and we end up in an epic fight. David gets a freaking rocket launcher out of no where and accidently hits himself... Holden aims his Bass at Isack, He then begins to play slap bass, fire comes out of his bass and burns Isacks' nut sack... If he has one Davids skeleton stares at Isack... He then does his signature scream and takes Isacks soul... Only Leo remains.. David walks up to Leo and pokes his face. Holden then jumps on Leo and aims his bass at Leo's face and burns it to the skull... Holden and David begin to piss in his eye sockets. David then proceeds to take out a giant book which looks like it would not be important to the plot at all... David opens to a random page and shoves his face into it. Holden begins to practice his bass skillz and he also meditates David begins to slam his face into the book multiple times....... They then begin to just sit there and they do other things, but it's so cool that you're have to wait for story 2!!! CLIFFHANGER CONFIRMED!!!!!!!! BETCHEZ